The genus Clostridium is comprised of gram-positive, anaerobic, spore-forming bacilli. The natural habitat of these organisms is the environment and the intestinal tracts of humans and other animals. Indeed, clostridia are ubiquitous; they are commonly found in soil, dust, sewage, marine sediments, decaying vegetation, and mud. [See e.g. P. H. A. Sneath et al., “Clostridium,” Bergey's Manual® of Systematic Bacteriology, Vol. 2, pp. 1141-1200, Williams & Wilkins (1986).] Despite the identification of approximately 100 species of Clostridium, only a small number have been recognized as etiologic agents of medical and veterinary importance. Nonetheless, these species are associated with very serious diseases, Including botulism, tetanus, anaerobic cellulitis, gas gangrene, bacteremia, pseudomembranous colitis, and clostridial gastroenteritis. Table 1 lists some of the species of medical and veterinary importance and the diseases with which they are associated. As virtually all of these species have been isolated from fecal samples of apparently healthy persons, some of these isolates may be transient, rather than permanent residents of the colonic flora.
TABLE 1Clostridium Species Of Medical And Veterinary Importance*SpeciesDiseaseC. aminovalericumBacteriuria (pregnant women)C. argentinenseInfected wounds; Bacteremia; Botulism; Infections of amnioticfluidC. baratiiInfected war wounds; Peritonitis; Infectious processes of the eye,ear and prostateC. beijerinckikiiInfected woundsC. bifermentansInfected wounds; Abscesses; Gas Gangrene; BacteremiaC. botulinumFood poisoning; Botulism (wound, food, infant)C. butyricumUrinary tract, lower respiratory tract, pleural cavity, andabdominal infections; Infected wounds; Abscesses; BacteremiaC. cadaverisAbscesses; Infected woundsC. carnisSoft tissue infections; BacteremiaC. chauvoeiBlacklegC. clostridioformeAbdominal, cervical, scrotal, pleural, and other infections;Septicemia; Peritonitis; AppendicitisC. cochleariumIsolated from human disease processes, but role in diseaseunknown.C. difficileAntimicrobial-associated diarrhea; Pseudomembranousenterocolitis; Bacteremia; Pyogenic infectionsC. fallaxSoft tissue infectionsC. ghnoiiSoft tissue infectionsC. glycolicumWound infections; Abscesses; PeritonitisC. hastiformeInfected war wounds; Bacteremia; AbscessesC. histolyticumInfected war wounds; Gas gangrene; Gingival plaque isolateC. indolisGastrointestinal tract infectionsC. innocuumGastrointestinal tract infections; EmpyemaC. irregularePenile lesionsC. leptumIsolated from human disease processes, but role in diseaseunknown.C. limosumBacteremia; Peritonitis; Pulmonary infectionsC. malenominatumVarious infectious processesC. novyiInfected wounds; Gas gangrene; Blackleg, Big head (ovine);Redwater disease (bovine)C. oroticumUrinary tract infections; Rectal abscessesC. paraputrificumBacteremia; Peritonitis; Infected wounds; AppendicitisC. perfringensGas gangrene; Anaerobic cellulitis; Intra-abdominal abscesses;Soft tissue infections; Food poisoning; Necrotizing pneumonia;Empyema; Meningitis; Bacteremia; Uterine Infections; Enteritisnecrotans; Lamb dysentery; Struck; Ovine Enterotoxemia;C. putrefaciensBacteriuria (Pregnant women with bacteremia)C. putrificumAbscesses; Infected wounds; BacteremiaC. ramosumInfections of the abdominal cavity, genital tract, lung, and biliarytract; BacteremiaC. sartagoformeIsolated from human disease processes, but role in diseaseunknown.C. septicumGas gangrene; Bacteremia; Suppurative infections; Necrotizingenterocolitis; BraxyC. sordelliiGas gangrene; Wound infections; Penile lesions; Bacteremia;Abscesses; Abdominal and vaginal infectionsC. sphenoidesAppendicitis; Bacteremia; Bone and soft tissue infections;Intraperitoneal infections; Infected war wounds; Visceral gasgangrene; Renal abscessesC. sporogenesGas gangrene; Bacteremia; Endocarditis; central nervous systemand pleuropulmonary infections; Penile lesions; Infected warwounds; Other pyogenic infectionsC. subterminaleBacteremia; Empyema; Biliary tract, soft tissue and boneinfectionsC. symbiosumLiver abscesses; Bacteremia; Infections resulting due to bowelfloraC. tertiumGas gangrene; Appendicitis; Brain abscesses; Intestinal tract andsoft tissue infections; Infected war wounds; Periodontitis;BacteremiaC. tetaniTetanus; Infected gums and teeth; Corneal ulcerations; Mastoidand middle ear infections; Intraperitoneal infections; Tetanusneonatorum; Postpartum uterine infections; Soft tissue infections,especially related to trauma (including abrasions and lacerations);Infections related to use of contaminated needlesC. thermosaccharolyticumIsolated from human disease processes, but role in diseaseunknown.*Compiled from P. G. Engelkirk et al. “Classification”, Principles and Practice of Clinical Anaerobic Bacteriology, pp. 22-23, Star Publishing Co., Belmont, CA (1992); J. Stephen and R. A. Petrowski, “Toxins Which Traverse Membranes and Deregulate Cells,” in Bacterial Toxins, 2d ed., pp. 66-67, American Society for Microbiology (1986); R. Berkow and A. J. Fletcher (eds.), “Bacterial Diseases,” Merck Manual of Diagnosis and Therapy, 16th ed., pp. # 116-126, Merck Research Laboratories, Rahway, N. J. (1992); and O. H. Sigmund and C. M. Fraser (eds.), “Clostridial Infections,” Merck Veterinary Manual, 5th ed., pp. 396-409, Merck & Co., Rahway, N. J. (1979). In most cases, the pathogenicity of these organisms is related to the release of powerful exotoxins or highly destructive enzymes. Indeed, several species of the genus Clostridium produce toxins and other enzymes of great medical and veterinary significance. [C. L. Hatheway, Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 3:66-98 (1990).]
Perhaps because of their significance for human and veterinary medicine, much research has been conducted on these toxins, in particular those of C. botulinum and C. difficile. 
C. botulinum 
Several strains of Clostridium botulinum produce toxins of significance to human and animal health. [C. L. Hatheway, Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 3:66-98 (1990)] The effects of these toxins range from diarrheal diseases that can cause destruction of the colon, to paralytic effects that can cause death. Particularly at risk for developing clostridial diseases are neonates and humans and animals in poor health (e.g., those suffering from diseases associated with old age or immunodeficiency diseases).
Clostridium botulinum produces the most poisonous biological toxin known. The lethal human dose is a mere 10−9 mg/kg bodyweight for toxin in the bloodstream. Botulinal toxin blocks nerve transmission to the muscles, resulting in flaccid paralysis. When the toxin reaches airway and respiratory muscles, it results in respiratory failure that can cause death. [S. Arnon, J. Infect. Dis. 154:201-206 (1986)]
C. botulinum spores are carried by dust and are found on vegetables taken from the soil, on fresh fruits, and on agricultural products such as honey. Under conditions favorable to the organism, the spores germinate to vegetative cells which produces toxin. [S. Arnon, Ann. Rev. Med. 31:541 (1980)]
Botulism disease may be grouped into four types, based on the method of introduction of toxin into the bloodstream. Food-borne botulism results from ingesting improperly preserved and inadequately heated food that contains botulinal toxin. There were 355 cases of food-borne botulism in the United States between 1976 and 1984. [K. L. MacDonald et al., Am. J. Epidemiol. 124:794 (1986).] The death rate due to botulinal toxin is 12% and can be higher in particular risk groups. [C. O. Tacket et al., Am. J. Med. 76:794 (1984).] Wound-induced botulism results from C. botulinum penetrating traumatized tissue and producing toxin that is absorbed into the bloodstream. Since 1950, thirty cases of wound botulism have been reported. [M. N. Swartz, “Anaerobic Spore-Forming Bacilli: The Clostridia,” pp. 633-646, in B. D. Davis et al.,(eds.), Microbiology, 4th edition, J. B. Lippincott Co. (1990).] Inhalation botulism results when the toxin is inhaled. Inhalation botulism has been reported as the result of accidental exposure in the laboratory [E. Holzer, Med. Klin. 41:1735 (1962)] and could arise if the toxin is used as an agent of biological warfare [D. R. Franz et al., in Botulinum and Tetanus Neurotoxins, B. R. DasGupta, ed., Plenum Press, New York (1993), pp. 473-476]. Infectious infant botulism results from C. botulinum colonization of the infant intestine with production of toxin and its absorption into the bloodstream. It is likely that the bacterium gains entry when spores are ingested and subsequently germinate. [S. Arnon, J. Infect. Dis. 154:201 (1986).] There have been 500 cases reported since it was first recognized in 1976. [M. N. Swartz, supra.]
Infant botulism strikes infants who are three weeks to eleven months old (greater than 90% of the cases are infants less than six months). [S. Arnon, J. Infect. Dis. 154:201 (1986).] It is believed that infants are susceptible, due, in large part, to the absence of the full adult complement of intestinal microflora. The benign microflora present in the adult intestine provide an acidic environment that is not favorable to colonization by C. botulinum. Infants begin life with a sterile intestine which is gradually colonized by microflora. Because of the limited microflora present in early infancy, the intestinal environment is not as acidic, allowing for C. botulinum spore germination, growth, and toxin production. In this regard, some adults who have undergone antibiotic therapy which alters intestinal microflora become more susceptible to botulism.
An additional factor accounting for infant susceptibility to infectious botulism is the immaturity of the infant immune system. The mature immune system is sensitized to bacterial antigens and produces protective antibodies. Secretory IgA produced in the adult intestine has the ability to agglutinate vegetative cells of C. botulinum. [S. Arnon, J. Infect. Dis. 154:201 (1986).] Secretory IgA may also act by preventing intestinal bacteria and their products from crossing the cells of the intestine. [S. Arnon, Epidemiol. Rev. 3:45 (1981).] The infant immune system is not primed to do this.
Clinical symptoms of infant botulism range from mild paralysis, to moderate and severe paralysis requiring hospitalization, to fulminant paralysis, leading to sudden death. [S. Arnon, Epidemiol. Rev. 3:45 (1981).]
The chief therapy for severe infant botulism is ventilatory assistance using a mechanical respirator and concurrent elimination of toxin and bacteria using cathartics, enemas, and gastric lavage. There were 68 hospitalizations in California for infant botulism in a single year with a total cost of over $4 million for treatment. [T. L. Frankovich and S. Arnon, West. J. Med. 154:103 (1991).]
Different strains of Clostridium botulinum each produce antigenically distinct toxin designated by the letters A-G. Serotype A toxin has been implicated in 26% of the cases of food botulism; types B, E and F have also been implicated in a smaller percentage of the food botulism cases [H. Sugiyama, Microbiol. Rev. 44:419 (1980)]. Wound botulism has been reportedly caused by only types A or B toxins [H. Sugiyama, supra]. Nearly all cases of infant botulism have been caused by bacteria producing either type A or type B toxin. (Exceptionally, one New Mexico case was caused by Clostridium botulinum producing type F toxin and another by Clostridium botulinum producing a type B-type F hybrid.) [S. Arnon, Epidemiol. Rev. 3:45 (1981).] Type C toxin affects waterfowl, cattle, horses and mink. Type D toxin affects cattle, and type E toxin affects both humans and birds.
A trivalent antitoxin derived from horse plasma is commercially available from Connaught Industries Ltd. as a therapy for toxin types A, B, and E. However, the antitoxin has several disadvantages. First, extremely large dosages must be injected intravenously and/or intramuscularly. Second, the antitoxin has serious side effects such as acute anaphylaxis which can lead to death, and serum sickness. Finally, the efficacy of the antitoxin is uncertain and the treatment is costly. [C. O. Tacket et al., Am. J. Med. 76:794 (1984).]
A heptavalent equine botulinal antitoxin which uses only the F(ab′)2 portion of the antibody molecule has been tested by the United States Military. [M. Balady, USAMRDC Newsletter, p. 6 (1991).] This was raised against impure toxoids in those large animals and is not a high titer preparation.
A pentavalent human antitoxin has been collected from immunized human subjects for use as a treatment for infant botulism. The supply of this antitoxin is limited and cannot be expected to meet the needs of all individuals stricken with botulism disease. In addition, collection of human sera must involve screening out HIV and other potentially serious human pathogens. [P. J. Schwarz and S. S. Arnon, Western J. Med. 156:197 (1992).]
Infant botulism has been implicated as the cause of mortality in some cases of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS, also known as crib death). SIDS is officially recognized as infant death that is sudden and unexpected and that remained unexplained despite complete post-mortem examination. The link of SIDS to infant botulism came when fecal or blood specimens taken at autopsy from SIDS infants were found to contain C. botulinum organisms and/or toxin in 3-4% of cases analyzed. [D. R. Peterson et al., Rev. Infect. Dis. 1:630 (1979).] In contrast, only 1 of 160 healthy infants (0.6%) had C. botulinum organisms in the feces and no botulinal toxin. (S. Arnon et al., Lancet, pp. 1273-76, Jun. 17, 1978.)
In developed countries, SIDS is the number one cause of death in children between one month and one year old. (S. Arnon et al, Lancet, pp. 1273-77, Jun. 17, 1978.) More children die from SIDS in the first year than from any other single cause of death in the first fourteen years of life. In the United States, there are 8,000-10,000 SIDS victims annually. Id.
What is needed is an effective therapy against infant botulism that is free of dangerous side effects, is available in large supply at a reasonable price, and can be safely and gently delivered so that prophylactic application to infants is feasible.
Immunization of subjects with toxin preparations has been done in an attempt to induce immunity against botulinal toxins. A C. botulinum vaccine comprising chemically inactivated (i.e., formaldehyde-treated) type A, B, C, D and E toxin is commercially available for human usage. However, this vaccine preparation has several disadvantages. First, the efficacy of this vaccine is variable (in particular, only 78% of recipients produce protective levels of anti-type B antibodies following administration of the primary series). Second, immunization is painful (deep subcutaneous inoculation is required for administration), with adverse reactions being common (moderate to severe local reactions occur in approximately 6% of recipients upon initial injection; this number rises to approximately 11% of individuals who receive booster injections) [Informational Brochure for the Pentavalent (ABCDE) Botulinum Toxoid, Centers for Disease Control]. Third, preparation of the vaccine is dangerous as active toxin must be handled by laboratory workers.
What is needed are safe and effective vaccine preparations for administration to those at risk of exposure to C. botulinum toxins.
C. difficile 
C. difficile, an organism which gained its name due to difficulties encountered in its isolation, has recently been proven to be an etiologic agent of diarrheal disease. (Sneath et al., p. 1165.). C. difficile is present in the gastrointestinal tract of approximately 3% of healthy adults, and 10-30% of neonates without adverse effect (Swartz, at p. 644); by other estimates, C. difficile is a part of the normal gastrointestinal flora of 2-10% of humans. [G. F. Brooks et al., (eds.) “Infections Caused by Anaerobic Bacteria,” Jawetz, Melnick, & Adelberg's Medical Microbiology, 19th ed., pp. 257-262, Appleton & Lange, San Mateo, Calif. (1991).] As these organisms are relatively resistant to most commonly used antimicrobials, when a patient is treated with antibiotics, the other members of the normal gastrointestinal flora are suppressed and C. difficile flourishes, producing cytopathic toxins and enterotoxins. It has been found in 25% of cases of moderate diarrhea resulting from treatment with antibiotics, especially the cephalosporins, clindamycin, and ampicillin. [M. N. Swartz at 644.1
Importantly, C. difficile is commonly associated with nosocomial infections. The organism is often present in the hospital and nursing home environments and may be carried on the hands and clothing of hospital personnel who care for debilitated and immunocompromised patients. As many of these patients are being treated with antimicrobials or other chemotherapeutic agents, such transmission of C. difficile represents a significant risk factor for disease. (Engelkirk et al., pp. 64-67.)
C. difficile is associated with a range of diarrhetic illness, ranging from diarrhea alone to marked diarrhea and necrosis of the gastrointestinal mucosa with the accumulation of inflammatory cells and fibrin, which forms a pseudomembrane in the affected area. (Brooks et al.) It has been found in over 95% of pseudomembranous enterocolitis cases. (Swartz, at p. 644.) This occasionally fatal disease is characterized by diarrhea, multiple small colonic plaques, and toxic megacolon. (Swartz, at p. 644.) Although stool cultures are sometimes used for diagnosis, diagnosis is best made by detection of the heat labile toxins present in fecal filtrates from patients with enterocolitis due to C. difficile. (Swartz, at p. 644-645; and Brooks et al., at p. 260.) C. difficile toxins are cytotoxic for tissue/cell cultures and cause enterocolitis when injected intracecally into hamsters. (Swartz, at p. 644.)
The enterotoxicity of C. difficile is primarily due to the action of two toxins, designated A and B, each of approximately 300,000 in molecular weight. Both are potent cytotoxins, with toxin A possessing direct enterocytotoxic activity. [Lyerly et al., Infect. Immun. 60:4633 (1992).] Unlike toxin A of C. perfringens, an organism rarely associated with antimicrobial-associated diarrhea, the toxin of C. difficile is not a spore coat constituent and is not produced during sporulation. (Swartz, at p. 644.) C. difficile toxin A causes hemorrhage, fluid accumulation and mucosal damage in rabbit ileal loops and appears to increase the uptake of toxin B by the intestinal mucosa. Toxin B does not cause intestinal fluid accumulation, but it is 1000 times more toxic than toxin A to tissue culture cells and causes membrane damage. Although both toxins induce similar cellular effects such as actin disaggregation, differences in cell specificity occurs.
Both toxins are important in disease. [Borriello et al., Rev. Infect. Dis., 12(suppl. 2):S185 (1990); Lyerly et al., Infect. Immun., 47:349 (1985); and Rolfe, Infect. Immun., 59:1223 (1990).] Toxin A is thought to act first by binding to brush border receptors, destroying the outer mucosal layer, then allowing toxin B to gain access to the underlying tissue. These steps in pathogenesis would indicate that the production of neutralizing antibodies against toxin A may be sufficient in the prophylactic therapy of CDAD. However, antibodies against toxin B may be a necessary additional component for an effective therapeutic against later stage colonic disease. Indeed, it has been reported that animals require antibodies to both toxin A and toxin B to be completely protected against the disease. [Kim and Rolfe, Abstr. Ann. Meet. Am. Soc. Microbiol., 69:62 (1987).]
C. difficile has also been reported to produce other toxins such as an enterotoxin different from toxins A and B [Banno et al., Rev. Infect. Dis., 6(Suppl. 1:S 11-S20 (1984)], a low molecular weight toxin [Rihn et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm., 124:690-695 (1984)], a motility altering factor [Justus et al., Gastroenterol., 83:836-843 (1982)], and perhaps other toxins. Regardless, C. difficile gastrointestinal disease is of primary concern.
It is significant that due to its resistance to most commonly used antimicrobials, C. difficile is associated with antimicrobial therapy with virtually all antimicrobial agents (although most commonly ampicillin, clindamycin and cephalosporins). It is also associated with disease in patients undergoing chemotherapy with such compounds as methotrexate, 5-fluorouracil, cyclophosphamide, and doxorubicin. [S. M. Finegold et al., Clinical Guide to Anaerobic Infections, pp. 88-89, Star Publishing Co., Belmont, Calif. (1992)]
Treatment of C. difficile disease is problematic, given the high resistance of the organism. Oral metronidazole, bacitracin and vancomycin have been reported to be effective. (Finegold et al., p. 89.) However there are problems associated with treatment utilizing these compounds. Vancomycin is very expensive, some patients are unable to take oral medication, and the relapse rate is high (20-25%), although it may not occur for several weeks. Id
C. difficile disease would be prevented or treated by neutralizing the effects of these toxins in the gastrointestinal tract. Thus, what is needed is an effective therapy against C. difficile toxin that is free of dangerous side effects, is available in large supply at a reasonable price, and can be safely delivered so that prophylactic application to patients at risk of developing pseudomembranous enterocolitis can be effectively treated.